


偿还

by carmenG



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenG/pseuds/carmenG
Summary: 本来是想接着《前男友》（https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033434）来写，结果写着写着就没了情节……所以其实可以当成不相关的两篇来看，只是设置一样：10年后，lucas当了医生，eliott当了画家，俩人分了手，又复了合。





	偿还

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是想接着《前男友》（https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033434）来写，结果写着写着就没了情节……  
> 所以其实可以当成不相关的两篇来看，只是设置一样：10年后，lucas当了医生，eliott当了画家，俩人分了手，又复了合。

屏幕上只能看到lucas的下巴，偶尔才能瞥到他微微张开的下唇。当他的头向后仰，就连下巴也看不到，只能看到扬起后紧张的脖子。  
eliott的嘴唇仿佛体会到男友颈部的温热触感。如果舔得用力些，还能感受到加速的血管搏动。用这个小医生的话说，是“我的心脏在你嘴唇上跳动”。  
他的注意力回到屏幕上。这具身体他再熟悉不过了。他知道左侧的乳头更敏感，右侧腹肌的边缘有一小片怕痒的区域，只要轻轻一碰，lucas就会窝起身体求饶。从不修剪的耻毛，微微向右侧偏的阴茎，会阴小小的黑痣，每次舔上去都会让lucas有触电一样的反应，还有那不管插入多少次都不腻的小洞，如果对着它吹气，不光它会缩起来，lucas整个身体都会蜷缩一下。也许还会发出带些恼意的小声哼唧，附赠一句：“快进来”。  
男友的呻吟声难耐，音量也比刚才放大了不少。eliott回过神，紧紧盯着屏幕。lucas的喘息很急促，喘几下还会憋几秒。右手撸动阴茎的速度也到了极限，而塞在屁股里的手指更是用力到僵硬。  
eliott听着男友爆发式地呻吟。lucas射精的时候身体向前折，这才看到完整的脸。  
男友高潮的表情一向很扭曲，但eliott喜欢，觉得充满了美感。不过lucas哭的时候也是五官挤在一起，这么一想，和他高潮的表情还挺像。把他干哭……如果可以做到的话，会是一样的表情吗？  
lucas大口喘着气，随意地瘫在椅子上，盯着他问：“demaury先生，对我的个人秀还满意吗？”  
eliott微笑，然后板起面孔：“差评，全程没露脸，谁知道是你还是别人。”  
lucas也笑了起来，轻轻摇晃着脑袋，清嗓子之后声调高了一些：“你要想知道是不是我，自己回来看啊。”  
eliott盯着屏幕上的男友，觉得心满意足。lucas也看着他不说话，俩人就这么对视着。  
lucas微微撅了撅嘴唇给他一个吻：“我要去洗澡了。”  
eliott直接亲了口屏幕：“去吧，明天我就回家了。”

自从又在一起，他们过得还不错。相处模式和以前没两样，他在家的时间多，闷头搞创作，男友白天黑夜倒班治病救人。  
lucas本来就不胖，可能医生这个职业压力也大，倒班吃饭不规律，还经常狂吃垃圾食品，逼得地狱厨神eliott都洗心革面成了居家巧夫，保证男友不论什么时候打开冰箱，总有一热就能吃的健康食物。  
eliott打了个哈欠，觉得邻座的年轻情侣真的很吵。他们年轻的时候可从来不这么聒噪，如果俩人呆在一起，大部分都是亲吻抚摸，搞累了也是低声卿卿我我。  
那个女孩子又激动地提高了音量，说着这回的旅行有整整一周，每周7天，每天24小时，每小时60分钟，好像有好长的时间可以在一起。  
女孩的计算让eliott回想起他们年轻的时候，好像也用过这种腻歪的计算方式。他慢慢调动尘封的记忆，想起lucas的提议，“一分钟一分钟地过生活”。

eliott在机场跟表弟兼助理leon道了别，自己坐上回家的车。  
这次去纽约谈得还不错，有画廊介绍了几个买家，似乎发家致富有望。他其实没指望出多大的名声，现在的积蓄也够生活，不过如果能挣到足够支撑他和lucas一辈子混吃等死的钱，那也不错。他们从来都没有过那么多钱，实在想象不到会是什么样子。  
今天lucas应该是白班。eliott跟男友说自己深夜才到家，让他安心工作，自己也好在家做准备，用一个惊喜来结束两周小别。  
错过了上午的集市，只好去附近的超市买食物。称重的员工已经和他很熟，许久没见，热心地推荐着最新鲜的蔬菜。  
eliott动了心眼，问lucas最近有没有来买菜，员工很诚实地回答：“没见到。”  
所以这家伙在视频里满口打包票，但实际肯定没有好好吃饭。eliott把食物塞进冰箱，挑了打算做的部分留在外面。该怎么惩罚这个骗自己的家伙？

lucas可能是一进门就闻到饭菜香味，尖叫声伴随着脚步声奔过来，直扑到eliott身上。  
eliott正搅拌着锅里的浓汤，侧头蹭了蹭男友的脸：“刚好，去拿盘子吧。”  
俩人在餐桌前开饭。本来是对着坐，lucas很快就挪了椅子，90°是个很好的角度，他一伸手就能摸到eliott的大腿。  
eliott低头看了一眼半分钟之前还在膝盖上的手，现在它已经不安分地挪到了大腿根，还有继续往里挪的趋势。他用餐巾蘸了蘸嘴角，握住那只手，拉到嘴边吻了一下：“你记不记得‘一分钟一分钟地过生活’？”  
lucas愣了一下，像是也激活了那段记忆，笑逐颜开：“你怎么想起这个。”  
eliott双手握着男友的手，轻柔地来回交叉手指：“我记得开头，但不记得后来了。”  
lucas从椅子上站起来，一屁股坐到男友腿上：“我记得，当时你欠我好多分钟，一直在还，后来你耍赖，就不还了。”  
eliott也想了起来。他确定自己肯定没有耍赖，不过纠结到底是谁耍赖根本没有意义。所以他做了和当年一样的选择：“好吧，那我现在接着还吧。”  
lucas满意地笑，站起身，换成跨坐的姿势：“那你打算怎么补偿我？”  
eliott任由他把自己的双手压到身体两侧，盯着近在咫尺的男友，低声说：“我确实有个主意。”  
lucas捧着他的脸吻他。直到他开始难耐地在eliott身上磨蹭，才微微拉开距离，问：“说说你的主意。”  
两人嘴唇还碰在一起，lucas说话的时候，eliott都能感受到男友的气息。他半眯着眼睛，懒懒地笑：“我也没什么别的本领，你能接受肉偿吗？”  
lucas拉开两人距离，不慌不忙地拽着eliott的T恤：“好啊，不过现在不算，到了床上才开始计时。”  
“哦……” eliott拉长了尾音，也帮男友脱着上衣，“所以如果不去卧室，都不算数。”  
lucas憋着笑，努力做出毫不在意的表情：“反正我只统计床上的时间，你要愿意额外补偿，那我也能配合。”  
eliott抱着他站起来，一只手托住他的屁股，另一只手勒在他背上，装模作样地配合：“听起来我好像吃亏了，我要咨询一下律师。”  
进了卧室，lucas被轻轻放倒在床上。他往床中央躺，一边肯定男友：“明智之选。”

eliott把两人脱得只剩内裤，然后在lucas身体一侧躺下，继续和他缠绵地接吻，抚摸他的身体，爱不释手地抓捏屁股上的软肉。  
lucas骑到他身上，隔着内裤吻他的阴茎，用手搓弄了两下，把内裤往下扒，抬头看他一眼，做出往嘴里含的动作，又突然停下来，眯着眼说：“不对，应该是你补偿我才对。”  
eliott看着男友一连串动作。lucas从他身上下来，躺回刚才的地方，胳膊背在脑后，一脸轻松惬意，像是怕他看不明白似的，还故意清着嗓子拱腰。  
小样儿。他忍不住笑，学着lucas的样子，把他的内裤往下扒了一些，亲了亲那昂扬的阴茎，然后也顿住，眯着眼睛问：“已经开始计时了吗？”  
lucas显然是急不可耐，腾出一只手指着自己的阴茎：“从你吸它开始计时。”  
eliott瘪嘴耸肩：“真遗憾，我今天没有打算和它亲密接触。” 没给男友回话的时间，他手上一用力，把男友的身体往上折，膝盖塞到男友腰下。  
lucas看出来eliott把他两条腿拉开是要干嘛，有些紧张地想反抗：“我不喜欢你舔……” 话音未落，eliott的舌头已经熟练地舔过他的肛门，他全身猛地紧张，又骤然软了下来，嘴里也逸出一声高调的呻吟。  
eliott对着小洞吹气，轻轻吻了它两下，然后说：“其实你很喜欢，只是不好意思。”  
他的舌头能感受到小孔的缩紧和放松，就如同它的主人。lucas的呻吟闷闷的，大概是自己堵了嘴。所以这其实是男友的弱点之一，平时生气了可以用尽全力砸东西，但被玩屁股的时候，整个人软成一滩泥，可以被他任意地揉搓，想怎么摆弄，就怎么摆弄。  
eliott当然也不会忽略男友微微发红的会阴，还有那一颗小黑痣。他慷慨地吻着舔着，lucas已经快支撑不住现在的姿势，整个人危险地往一侧歪。eliott顺势让他歪倒，然后贴在他身后，扳了他的头和自己接吻，一边突然塞两根手指到男友的小洞里。  
被他吸在嘴里的舌头一僵，仿佛是在抗拒。他轻柔地舔着男友的舌头，很快安抚了下来。于是他又塞了一根手指进去，向各个方向摇晃，尤其是朝前列腺的方向压。透过两人紧紧连接的嘴唇，他能感到男友声带的震动，随着自己手指的动作愈演愈烈。  
eliott一分一秒都不愿意耽误。他的腿贴近lucas，留了食指和中指在里面，无名指和小指托着自己的阴茎，有些急迫地往男友身体里塞。他把手指抽了出来，下意识想去抚摸男友的阴茎，但突然想起自己现在的目的，就又缩了手，捏住男友窄窄的胯骨。  
lucas小声地叫着，身体向后仰，仿佛想更深地埋进男友怀里。eliott吻着他的耳朵，腰部用力，比往常都快地把自己埋进男友屁股里。他睁开眼，看着男友吃惊地张嘴瞪眼，仿佛不敢置信身体的感受，扭头和自己对视。  
他报以一个毫不抱歉的笑容：“好大，对吧。”  
然后他就开始抽插。lucas当然不适应这种突如其来的转变，整个人都僵了起来，手在自己身上和eliott身上乱抓，最后停在自己嘴边，试图遮住肯定遮不住的破碎呻吟。他好像真得很害羞，两只手都捂住了嘴，露出的半张脸挤在一起。  
eliott在一瞬间有些不确定，男友应该不是感到痛苦吧？他停了下来，看着男友的表情舒展开。  
lucas又扭过头看他，一只手摸着他的脸，嗓音有些哑：“你好棒……”  
eliott放了心，腰的动作先继续，然后抓住lucas想要继续捂嘴的手，身体一用力，把男友整个压在身下，钳制住他的胳膊，正好给自己借力，方便大开大合地前后动作。  
lucas叫得就好像濒死的溺水者。eliott沉醉于男友发出的诱人声响，却又觉得不够，想让他更爽，干到他求饶，干到分不清白天黑夜和东南西北。  
他把lucas拽起坐直，自己稳稳坐在小腿上，略略用力把怀里的男友撑高一些。lucas本来就比他身形窄小，又被架高了上半身，膝盖虚虚地贴着床面，只得绷紧小腿，在eliott身前左摇右晃，带着eliott还插在他屁股里的阴茎也受到明显的摩擦。  
eliott满足地叹息，又往后一仰，变成lucas躺在他身上的体位，两条腿分开lucas的腿，一手抱着身上的男友，另一只手轻轻拉扯男友的耻毛，但就是不肯抚摸那根硬邦邦的肉棒。  
lucas侧头提要求：“你摸摸我……”  
eliott用舌头舔逗他的耳垂，仿若未闻。他感觉到lucas想抽出胳膊去抚慰自己，就抓了他两只手，紧紧压在他腹部。  
lucas弄明白了男友的意图，请求带了些委屈：“我想射了，让我……”  
“不行。” eliott已经是一头汗，但心情非常好。他慢条斯理地在男友体内深入再深入，向外抽离的同时听到lucas短促的低吟，就又凑到他耳边说：“你不乖，要惩罚。”  
也不知道lucas还能不能听懂他说什么，他的表情已经懵了，眼神虚焦。eliott从他体内抽出来，他倒是有些反应，下意识往身后摸，发现自己身上的钳制已经松开了，就自顾自地去摸自己的阴茎，满足地上下撸动，不时逸出两声喟叹。  
eliott很轻松地打开男友的两条腿，埋身在之间，又毫不费力地把男友的手固定在他头顶，一边和他对视，一边再一次浅浅地插进去。  
lucas闭了眼睛，像是只用身体去体会被插入的快感。eliott被他的表情迷住，捏着他的下巴吻他，深深地舔他口腔里的每一寸。  
从17岁到27岁，lucas的身体对他毫无保留，几乎成了他最熟悉的游乐场。他知道这个体位下怎么插可以让lucas最快高潮，但他今天不着急，他要让lucas慢慢地上瘾，慢慢地失控，对，他今天一定要把男友操到终身难忘。  
这个过程比他预计得要快一些。即使不再被压制，lucas的胳膊也还是无力地软在头顶上方，眼神迷离地盯着不断插入自己的eliott，仿佛一个丧失了高级智能的生物，只在被顶入的时候反射呻吟。  
eliott吻着他，问：“喜欢吗？”  
他没有听到回答。但他看到lucas的眼睛变得湿润，随着眨眼，渐渐有泪水沿着眼角流下，而lucas的身体慢慢变得僵硬，eliott感觉自己的阴茎也被慢慢夹紧，这感觉爽得他停下动作，呆呆地看着lucas在自己面前，整个身体仿佛要挣扎着离开床面，嘴大大地张开，却没有发出多么尖利的叫声，而是断断续续不受控地抽噎，仿佛已经不能呼吸。  
lucas虚弱地抬起右手，垂在自己身边，努力动着手指又抬起来，却没有伸向自己的阴茎，而是搭在eliott胳膊上，轻轻挠着男友。  
eliott的心软成一片。他俯下身体，用力把高潮中的lucas抱在怀里，闭着眼睛在他的脸和脖子周围磨蹭，直到他的呼吸慢慢恢复正常，他才重新睁开眼睛，仔细打量着男友。  
lucas好像已经回魂了。他捧着eliott的脸和他接吻，小声呢喃：“你好棒。”  
eliott抵着他的鼻尖，慢慢恢复自己的插入。lucas显然还没有脱敏，两条腿一下子夹紧在他腰上，呻吟也带了哭腔。但他没有拒绝。  
eliott感到高潮的来临。他也不知道自己射了多少，反正他趴在lucas身上，一点都不想起来。

到底还是lucas讲卫生，率先去卫生间拿了浴巾出来，给他擦了擦身上的汗，然后软磨硬泡拉他去洗澡。  
虽说一起洗澡是他俩的情趣，但今天这场性爱对双方都消耗巨大，他们只做了最必要的清洁，就擦了身体躺回床上。  
lucas软绵绵地趴在他胸口，语气有些不满：“今天不算数，什么补偿，你简直是又欠了一屁股债。”  
eliott体力恢复了一些，有力气继续捏男友屁股上的软肉。他有些志得意满：“所以今天又创了新纪录，我也是真能干。”  
lucas支棱起脑袋，问他哪里有新纪录。他耸肩：“把你都干哭了。”  
“我没哭！” lucas在这种问题上一向嘴硬。“我那是流泪了，这是正常的……”   
eliott捂住他的嘴：“好了，别夸我了，下次一定让你更爽。”  
lucas扒开他的手，不满地白了他一眼，语气却很是甜蜜：“你别太得意，将来要是做不到……” 他停了下来，有些好奇地盯着eliott看。  
“怎么了？” eliott被他看得心里发毛。虽说男友一向很聪明，但难道真的这么聪明？  
lucas眯眼问：“你在纽约是不是……” 他垂下视线，又试探地看着男友：“我觉得你这几天特别饥渴，昨天非要我视频，今天回来又搞这一出。”  
好吧，看来男友就是这么机敏。eliott如实相告，他最近这么饥渴，其实是因为有些没信心。去程飞机上听到邻座两个美国女人聊天，说不光女人在床上会假装性高潮，男人也会，往往是为了照顾伴侣的自尊心，而且还会经常把“你好棒”挂在嘴边。  
lucas眨巴着眼睛：“可我是真心话。”  
eliott笑笑：“我相信。”  
lucas又露出那种欲言又止的表情。eliott抚摸着男友的脖子，这样可以帮他放松，也让自己觉得放松。  
lucas到底还是又开了口：“我以前只和你上过床，以为做爱都是这样的，后来认识了别人才发现，还真的是需要假装。”  
eliott笑了起来：“我也是认识了别人才发现，原来我没有那么棒。”  
lucas明白过来：“所以你觉得我是装的？”  
eliott又抚摸起他的脖子：“以后不会了，毕竟我都把你干哭了，” 他加快了手上的频率，“对不起我错了，是干出了正常的眼泪。”  
lucas没有追究这个话题，而是饶有兴致地玩弄起eliott胸口的毛发。  
eliott有些困了，刚闭上眼睛，就觉得自己好像坠入梦乡。  
他朦朦胧胧听到男友说：“可能因为我爱你，所以才会爽到哭吧。”  
所以性和爱还是分不开的吗？他把lucas抱得更紧了一些：“我也爱你。”


End file.
